Scarlet
by MaybeBaby1280
Summary: Old fic that I recently came across while purging archives. House tries to sneak away from a benefit dinner, and Cameron finds him. Features non-wimpy!Cam in a smokin' hot cocktail dress. Takes place in oh, say, season 4.


House was staring at Cuddy's breasts as she animatedly talked to him about the multi-million dollar anonymous donation the hospital had just received. He couldn't help it – when she gestured a certain way with her arms, the black silk of her dress created cleavage that should be illegal.

"Maybe now we can finally add on to the pediatrics wing," she said dreamily as she grabbed a flute of champagne from a passing waiter.

"Or you could let me re-hire all my candidates."

House tossed back the rest of his scotch and savored the burn as it slid down his throat. He would need to be a lot more wasted than this if he was going to survive another black tie benefit at the hospital. Slipping his hand into the pocket of his tux pants, he jiggled the pill vial, and was pleased to find it mostly full.

"Why do we even need this benefit now, if we're rolling in so much cash?"

"Think of the children, House. I know it's hard for you, but please try." Another arm gesture, more cleavage. He needed some fresh air.

"Yes ma'am," he mumbled sarcastically. "I'll just step outside for a minute and ponder the future of our youth."

He backed away and headed for the elevators, stopping only to grab a refill at the bar. The lobby was an obstacle course of friendly colleagues, all immaculately dressed, and all eager to engage in small talk with him. House first dismissed Taub and Thirteen with a curt nod. Then he narrowly avoided the advances of a slightly toasted Kutner bearing tropical drinks decorated with paper umbrellas. The elevator doors opened just as Wilson and Chase rounded the corner and waved at him.

-

The air outside was warm, and a gentle breeze rustled the leaves of the potted plants that surrounded the perimeter of the balcony between House's office and Wilson's. House stretched his legs out on the ground in front of him and leaned his head back against the brick half-wall. He closed his eyes so he could greater appreciate the smooth jazz music that came lilting through the open door to his office. As he sipped his scotch and played imaginary piano chords along his thigh in time to the music, he became oblivious to the outside world and never heard footsteps moving through the conference room or his office.

"Is there room for one more out there?" a gentle female voice asked over the mellow trumpet and piano.

"Cameron," House said, recognizing her voice immediately. And as he raised his head and opened his eyes, he was greeted with the most stunning vision of beauty he had ever seen.

He felt a sense of déjà vu as he took in the sight of Cameron in her red dress. Memories of another night at the hospital, another charity benefit, another red dress filled his mind. Only now she was even more gorgeous, if that was possible. The scarlet silk of this garment did not cling to, but rather draped across her soft curves, accentuating the roundness of her breasts and fullness of her hips. The skirt fell in soft waves to her ankles, revealing her perfectly manicured toenails and no shoes. House realized she was holding her sandals in her hand, and when she turned to toss them on the floor next to his desk, his breath caught at the expanse of flawless skin laid bare by the backless dress.

The last time, when he had blatantly ogled Cameron, she had stood there blushing like a schoolgirl. Her chin had dropped and she averted her eyes from his gaze. There was something deliciously naughty about her shyness then. But this time… she caught him staring at her, his jaw hanging open, and she gracefully swung her body around to face him fully, tossing her tousled blonde hair over her shoulder with a sly grin. As if to say, _Like what you see?_ She had transformed from virgin to vixen.

House shook his head to clear his mind. He hadn't answered her question yet, so he patted the ground next to him as an invitation for her to join him. Cameron gathered her skirt in one hand and sat with her legs crossed, her body close enough that their arms were touching.

"I don't know how you can stand this stuff," she said with her nose wrinkled in distaste as she took the glass of scotch from his hand and brought it to her lips. House watched her slender neck tilt back to accommodate a large swallow of the liquid. Mesmerized by such a simple action, he imagined for the thousandth time what noises she would make if he were to kiss her there. He immediately felt the familiar tightening in his groin.

Cameron winced as the drink settled in her stomach, then composed herself. She returned the glass, allowing their hands to touch longer than was necessary, and traced the features of his face with her gaze. Her eyes seemed a bit bluer than normal, maybe from the moonlight, or the haze of alcohol. He was sure they were twinkling.

"How drunk are you?" she asked impishly.

"Not drunk enough." House swirled the ice in the glass, then took another sip, as if to prove his point. "You?"

"Just the right amount."

And then Cameron climbed in House's lap, and he nearly dropped the highball glass. He quickly set the drink aside as she adjusted her skirt so that she could straddle his hips. The thought briefly crossed his mind that she probably thought he was a pervert for already being half hard. But then he remembered that she had worked with him for three years, and she already knew he was perverted, for a million other reasons.

"What are you doing?" His voice sounded strained even to his own ears.

"The last time you asked me that, we ended up making out." Cameron nipped at his lips and placed her palms flat on his chest. Her hands slid downward as she spoke. "Let's see what happens when I don't have a needle in my pocket."

She captured his lips with her own and he accepted her tongue into the warmth of his mouth, then groaned when her hand began stroking his erection through his pants. He was going to say something about not taking advantage of her when she was drunk, but she undid his zipper and then her thumb was moving across the tip of his cock and it felt so fucking good that he just gave in. He slid his hands up her back and buried his fingers in her soft hair.

"We shouldn't be doing this, you know," he said between kisses.

"I know," she breathed into his ear.

"Ok. Just as long as we're on the same page."

House placed his lips on her elegant neck, and he finally had the answer to his question. Cameron parted her lips and moaned, and the sound made him twitch in her hand. She stopped her ministrations long enough to free him from his pants.

He weighed the urge to be inside her with the desire to touch and taste more of her, and it was a draw. Fortunately, Cameron solved the problem for him. She raised up on her knees and, having foregone panties that evening, began rubbing against his hardness, just as he slipped the straps of her dress down and peeled the fabric away from her body. The second House captured a rosy nipple in his mouth, she sank down on him, taking him in entirely.

"_Fuck_," Cameron whispered as her eyes fluttered closed.

She began moving her hips, rocking back and forth in House's lap in the most delicious way. His hands touched her everywhere, searching out spots that would make her moan in his ear. She threw her head back and gasped when he bit down on her shoulder, so he let his tongue linger there while he pumped his hips into her.

House was getting close - he prayed that he could hold out a few more minutes. And then he was certain that Cameron could read his mind, because she slipped her hand between their bodies and started rubbing her clit. He instantly felt her tighten. They picked up the pace of their movements and House did everything he could think of to help her along.

Just seconds later, Cameron tipped over the edge, and she was so wet and so tight and she moaned so loudly that House couldn't hold back any longer. He gripped her hips, pulled her body against his firmly, and spilled into her with a grunt. He pumped his hips a few more times, emptying himself completely. They sat there catching their breath, fingers lazily tracing random patterns on bare skin.

After a few moments, Cameron pulled back and kissed him long and hard, then stood up and readjusted her dress. She walked back towards House's office, but turned to look at him once more before leaving.

"Let's do this again sometime."

"Yeah." It was the only word House could form in his post-orgasmic brain.

Cameron slipped her shoes back on her feet, then walked through the conference room and into the hallway, leaving House wondering what the hell had just happened. And when it would happen again.


End file.
